


At Midnight

by Caprikat



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, BL, Happy Halloween, Humans, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Other, Seduction, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprikat/pseuds/Caprikat
Summary: Nathan has terrible sleep paralysis. Every night, at midnight, a demon visits him and tells him that he belongs to it.





	At Midnight

It was always when midnight stuck. Not one minute early, not one minute late, always at 12 a.m. His chest would become unbearably tight, and sudden chills made the hairs on his neck stand up straight. Nathan’s whole body was paralyzed with the exception of his eyes, but he had no nerve to open them; adrenaline and cortisol coursed through his veins, and the rapid, harsh thumping of his heart felt like it was on the verge of imploding. He could hear the whispers of the wind, every tick of the clock in his room, creaks from the wood floor beneath, but most importantly, slight breaths that did not belong to him.

It’s only sleep paralysis, he reasoned.

It’s not real. 

It’s not real.

Not real.

“I am here, and you are mine.”

“I am here, and you are mine.” The low, soft voice repeated. It held no malice, no equivocation in its demand, and its assertion seemed to be a fact. 

Nathan was its. 

There was a prickle at his neck; sharp, but thick, like needles. He should have felt the warmth of its breath, but instead, was greeted by an ice cold feeling against his skin. It was like marble.

The mantra, again.

It’s not real. 

It’s not real.

“Open your eyes.”

No. He closed them tighter. Though he did feel its compelling words affect his mind. Nathan was swaying, fighting with the convincing voice. On one hand, his mind was telling him to keep his eyes shut, to not acquiesce, yet, he felt the force become stronger. He felt himself slipping away, his mind and body under its command.

“Open your eyes.”

Nathan’s eyelids began fluttering, blurry images of something pale, climbing its way onto his chest. It was very heavy, and compressing his airways. It was stifling his breathing, making him dizzy from the lack of air, and complacent to its persuasion.

It's not real.

It's not real. 

It’s not real. 

“Open your eyes. Please, my sweet vir. Open those pretty eyes of yours.” 

He felt prey to its words. It was like a snake. It was there, charming its way into his bed, slithering up to strangle him. Snakes were never virulent until they got what they wanted; they always wait till the perfect opportunity to strike arises, and then they maul their victims with no mercy.

“Please. Leave me alone, please.” Nathan never meant to talk to it, but found that his body in desperation, began speaking to it on its own. 

He saw a glimpse of a smirk appear in his mind.

“No,” it cooed. “You must open your eyes. Hear my words. Listen to me.” The last part was a terrifying demand. It was steadily becoming more and more irritated.

Small, freezing hands had began caressing his face in an act of reassurance, but it instead of feeling tender, he felt a void of compassion.

“Now. Open them, now!”

The grip on his face was much rougher as its nails began digging into his skin.

And then. It was gone.

The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. It was like the events of last night never happened.


End file.
